


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by wingzero_ascension



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingzero_ascension/pseuds/wingzero_ascension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy, feel-good drabble of Scott and Stiles getting married on the beach in Hawaii. Based on an RP prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

_**Ka’anapali Beach** _

_**Maui, Hawaii** _

The sun made its final descent into the ocean, painting the sky in brilliant hues of crimson, ocher and gold. As the sun quenched beneath them, the waves reflected a deep amethyst, frothing to sapphire as they lovingly caressed the beach. At home within the beauty of his surroundings, Scott McCall walked barefoot across the sand with Melissa on his arm, a handsome figure in his embroidered linen shirt, a crown of fragrant jasmine on his head. A joyful smile curved his lips, but it was not the sunset that moved him, his eyes had but one focus in all the world, as destiny came to meet him across the windswept beach.  

Stiles Stilinski tugged restlessly on the orchid lei around his neck, resisting the urge to fidget with the flowers. His dad gave him a hard nudge as they started walking and he cut off the fidgeting, the sand oddly soothing between his bare toes. The wolf knew Scott was there before the human had the guts to look up, his beloved scent interwoven with the fragrance of jasmine. Taking a deep breath, Stiles lifted his head, blindly searching for some sort of anchor to tie his nerves to. The moment their eyes met, he was simultaneously laid bare to the bedrock of his soul and lifted up to celestial heights. That incredible smile became his lifeline, guiding him in to the one place where he had always belonged without fail. “Don’t screw this up,” his dad said quietly in his ear, hugging him tightly before placing his right hand in the warm strength of Scott’s.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day…” The words were practically a cliche, repeated endlessly on any number of made for TV movies and soap operas. Today they meant something, every word vitally important because they weren’t for random people. Today they were  _Scott and Stiles_ ’ words,  _their_  vows,  _their_  precious promises.

“To have and to hold…” Forever. “Through sickness and in health.” Without question. “As long as you both shall live.”

“I do.” Scott’s voice was steady with conviction, his hands tight on Stiles’.

“I do.” Saying those words while looking into Scott’s dark eyes was possibly the easiest thing he’d ever done.

The judge said more, but it all began to blur together until the end… “You may kiss.”

Laughing softly, Scott slid his arms around Stiles’ waist, crushing the orchids between them as he pulled his husband into a kiss. Slow, soft, full of promises both sacred and sinful, they kissed as the small group of witnesses cheered them on: Derek with his arms around Lydia, Kira and Isaac with their daughter balanced on Isaac’s hip, Malia and Allison holding hands, and Melissa and John standing arm in arm. All family, all pack, giving their blessing and being blessed in return.

Less than five minutes later under the sunset sky, Scott carried Stiles into the surf and dumped him in, laughing like a maniac… All was right with the world.

 


End file.
